1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 5-fluorouracil derivatives and, more particularly, to novel 5-fluorouracil derivatives represented by the formula ##SPC2##
Wherein R represents arylcarbonyl, substituted arylcarbonyl, heterocyclic carbonyl, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, substituted arylsulfonyl, heterocyclic sulfonyl or alicyclic sulfonyl.